Ripples/Chapter One
Chapter One: [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] "They're coming! They're coming!" Duskpaw squealed. He dashed past Silverpaw in a whirlwind of flailing black limbs and she ducked out of the way, her blue eyes wide. "They're here." The deep, unearthly voice echoed out of the crevice in the rocks beside the apprentice. It boomed and rolled like thunder, and Silverpaw froze, her paws turning her almost against her will to face the dark hole in the rocks. A tiny ginger apprentice wriggled out. "They're standing right next to you," Grasspaw said again. Although his voice was deep for such a young cat, especially when he was so small, it no longer had the booming, echoing quality that the rocks had given it. Silverpaw gave a mrrow of amusement. "Invasion!" she yelped, and leapt away from Grasspaw, twitching her whiskers. There was a low rumble behind both of them, and the apprentices turned, lowering their eyes and ducking their heads as they saw Thornheart, the Clan deputy, looming over them. His broad shoulders blotted out the sun, his dark tabby pelt shone and his amber eyes narrowed. "Do not mock the Others," he said, a warning clear in his tone. "They are not a threat to be taken lightly. You might be too young to remember the Invasion, but we must never forget what they did." He turned, flicked his tail, and strode off, leaving the two apprentices exchanging curious glances. Duskpaw skidded up. A tuft of black fur stood up on top of his head and his green eyes gleamed as brightly as his brother's. He shouldered Grasspaw out of the way so that he could stand beside Silverpaw. "What was that all about?" "Thornheart doesn't want us playing anymore," Grasspaw answered his brother, his mew solemn. "He says we must take the Others seriously." "What even happened in the Invasion?" Silverpaw asked. She tipped her head to one side, pale tabby stripes bracketing the fur, and frowned after the deputy. "I haven't heard much about it, except scary stories - but those are only for kits." "Maybe not," Grasspaw said. He was small, but he was thoughtful. "Let's ask one of the elders. They're the only people in the Clan who probably remember." "Not Mousepelt," Duskpaw begged. "Oh, please, anyone but her. She hates me!" "Come on," Silverpaw said scornfully. "Don't wimp out, Duskpaw. She's only an old she-cat, she can't hurt you." The three apprentices trooped across the camp. It was solidly fortified, much more than it had ever been before the Invasion, although they weren't to know that. Only one hunting patrol went out at a time and guards were posted around the place, half staring out into the forest, and the others with their heads tipped back to watch the trees... and the skies. The elder's den was almost completely empty when Silverpaw strode in, her friends at her shoulders. Clovertail sat at the far end of the den, washing her paws, and her mate Molefur lay beside her, snoring softly. "Where is everyone?" Grasspaw wondered. "Gone," Clovertail said. Her voice was dull and she didn't elaborate, so the apprentices shrugged and continued their questioning. "Clovertail, we were hoping-" "Don't hope," the elder snarled. "Hope is dead." With a furious whisk of her tail she stormed past Silverpaw and out of the den. Molefur raised his head. "Don't mind her," he soothed, seeing the apprentices' frightened faces. "She's just hungry and tired. It makes her irritable. Tell me what you wanted, Silverpaw." "The Invasion," Silverpaw said in a rush. "Please, we wanted to hear more. Not just the horror stories they tell to kits so they won't leave the nursery, the true stories." Molefur looked grave. "But don't you know? The horror stories are true. The Others came from the sky. They were about our size, but they had six legs and two tails. They were faster and stronger and some of them could even fly, or speak without sound. They slaughtered some of our warriors, and stole away others, who were never seen again. They made a home beneath the lake, they stole our territories and forced us to flee. It wasn't like this before, you know - all three Clans having camps within a fox-length of each other. We have been crushed, and humbled. We fight the Others because they are not meant to be here. StarClan didn't send them. All they want to do is destroy us. They want to wipe us out. That's why we have our mission. Do you know it?" "Survival..." Silverpaw breathed.